playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stds181993/Top 10 Underrated Animated Shows
Hi there. You know, animated shows (or cartoons) are loved not only by kids, but by teens and adults as well. Some are loved, other are hated. But would you believe that there are some hated cartoons that actually don't deserve such hatred? Well, that's unfortunantly very true. There are some cartoons that are very good, yet people say they're a pile of garbage for either a petty reason or no reason at all. Well I'm gonna show you that not all these shows are bad with my Top 10 Underrated Animated Shows. WARNING: I just wanna say this is my list and my opinion, so if there's some show you like that isn't higher, lower or not even on the list, then that's too bad, just don't leave any hate comments (who am I kidding, I'm gonna get hate comments anyways). Enjoy the list: 10 - Ultimate Spider-Man - Yes I said it, I like this show. It's not as good as Spider-Man: TAS or Spectacular Spider-Man and it has it's disappointments (Avengers: EMH controversy anyone?), but still that doesn't mean its bad. The show starts a year after Peter Parker becomes Spider-Man. Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., offers Spider-Man to train him to become the Ultimate Spider-Man (Peter Griffin: "Uh! Uh! He said it! He said it!"). Spidey declines at first, but, after a supervillain attack at his school left his best friend Harry Osborn hospitalized, he accepts the offer and meets his new teammates, who are teenage versions of White Tiger, Nova, Luke Cage and Iron Fist. This show actually has a cool, although unoriginal, concept of a bunch of a teenage superheroes working together as a team to fight evil do'ers and learn a lot about teamwork at the same time. There are also some big time heroes in this show, including Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk and The Wolverine, and some villains like Venom, Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Loki and many others. Hell, Phil Coulson is in this damn show. Freakin' Phil Coulson. But it has its fair share of disappointments and doesn't live up to it's predecessors, which is why it's only number 10 on this list. It's not bad, but it's also not that great, but still you should give it a chance. It might turn out great in season 2. 9 - American Dad - This awesome show is underrated not because it's hated, but because it's living under the shadow of Family Guy, Seth MacFarlane's first adult cartoon. Unlike Family Guy, this show's humor does not rely on cutaway gags, making it possible to follow the story while having LOL moments at the same time. My favorite character in this show is the alien, Roger Smith. His randomness and multiple personalities just crack me up every time. The plots in each episode are brilliant at best and meh at worst, usually dealing with Steve trying to "get some boob", Hayley rebelling against her father, Stan, or Roger being himself, to name a few. Why is this show low on the list? Well, this show isn't really that underrated, in fact it became one of the most popular animated shows of all time, but still there are a bunch of Seth MacFarlane fans who have never seen this show and that's just sad to say the least. 8 - Teen Titans - "You bastard! How dare you put Teen Titans on the list? You had no childhood! You never had a li... - shoots-" Shut up. Teen Titans is really good, with it's anime-like design, anime based humor and stories borrowed from the comic books ("Judas Contract" to name a few). My favorite character is Raven, even though she's a) a nearly emotionless goth girl and b) a cliché choice for a Teen Titans fan. At first people hated it because the design and humor looked unbelievably kiddy and it "shattered" the childhoods of many comic book fans. Well I say this show is beyond kiddy at some points in the series (check the episodes "Fear Itself", "Birthmark" and "Haunted" and you'll see what I'm talking about). It's low on the list for the same reason as American Dad: huge popularity. I've heard they're bringing it back as a new show called "Teen Titans Go!", focusing on the heroes daily routines when they're not bein... well, heroes. I hope it doesnt turn into crap when it comes out. Fingers crossed. Note: Number 7 is a tie between 2 shows that I couldn't decide which to choose 7a - Chowder - This show is so ridiculous and insane, but in a good way. It's about a cat-bear-bunny hybrid named Chowder (Peter Griffin: "Uh! Uh! He said it! He said it!), who is a scatter-brained kid who eats any kind of food without thinking of the consequences, which was how the plots in each episode started most of the time. The art style is colorful and beautiful to look at. The characters are very interesting and hilarious, from Mung Daal's extreme methods of cooking, to Schnitzel always sayin "Radda". People hate it because of how stupid the main character, Chowder, is. Well, I say stupid characters are the funniest characters sometimes (for example, Billy from "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy). Give this show a chance. You find yourself enjoying it a lot. 7b - The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack - Like Chowder, this show is very fun to watch, yet people hate for how stupid the main characters are. Well, unlike Chowder, the main characters of this show, Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles, aren't really that stupid. For starters, Flapjack is a young and very naive and innocent boy, while Captain K'nuckles is a childish candy-obsessed slacker. Most of their adventures take place in Stormalong Harbor, where they spend the whole looking for candy and trying to find to mysterious Candied Island (which is a island made 100% out of candy). Their adventures are very awesome and funny most of the time. It's a shame it got ended, as well as Chowder (forgot to mention that a while ago). I would have loved to see more of their - with Flapjack's voice - ADVENTURES!!!!!!!!! Sorry, couldn't help myself. 6 - Sonic X - This is the best videogame-based series ever. Sonic and his friends end up on Earth, thanks to an energy overload from the Chaos Emeralds caused by Eggman, who also ended up on Earth. The humor and story of the series is pretty great. This show was a huge part of my childhood. Everyday I woke up in the morning and watched Sonic being cool and awesome right before I went to school. What's amazing is that they made story arcs based on Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2, 2 games loved by the infamous Sonic fanbase. Anyways, people seem to hate it because usually videogame-based tv shows and/or movies are pretty sucky and also people complained about the series replacing the voice actors from the games with some new ones. Then again, this is the Sonic fanbase we're talking about. What did ya expect? Overall, it's a really good show and i recommend to any MATURE, LOGICAL AND RESPECTFUL SONIC FAN out there. 5 - The Amazing World of Gumball - This show is just awesome everywhere. Every character in the show is drawn in different, unique art styles (anime, 2D, CGI, puppetry, stop-motion, you name it). The humor is so over-the-top, silly and fun, that I find myself trying to breathe after somethin funny happens. My favorite character is Richard Waterson, Gumball's dad. Think of him as a mix between Bugs Bunny, Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin that's a thousand times funnier. Story-wise, each episode is about Gumball and his best friend/adopted brother, Darwin, getting themselves in trouble and finding a way to fix it. Ok, maybe the story isn't that great, but the humor is pretty amazing. People hate it so much to the point of calling it a very retarded show. Seriously? Don't ya think you're being a little too harsh on the show? Because this show doesn't deserve that much hate. 4 - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Yeah, I'm a brony, deal with it, brony haters! Anyways, this show is downright amazing. The story is over-the-top excellent at best and pretty good at worst. The characters are so interesting and likeable that I can't decide who's best pony (that's brony language for favorite character). My Little Pony has been around since the 80's and the shows back then were extremely girly and only bearable for little kids. But then this show came and it blew our freakin minds. When I first heard of this show, I was pretty skeptical since I knew of it's reputation for being girly, but I watched a review of one episode from joshscorcher (A.K.A. The Fiery Joker, if you don't know who he is, check him out on YouTube) and I got hooked on the show and watched every episode since. It's also because of it's girly appearance and nature that this show doesn't get the attention it deserves, but it looks like that it's popularity is growing bigger and bigger to the point where bronies were considered the number one fandom by TV Guide, and that's saying something. Keep on truckin', MLP, you're doing great. 3 - Transformers: Animated - This is the show that made me a big Transformers fan. The story is a lot different from the previous incarnations, with Cybertron not being destroyed in a big civil war and Optimus Prime being an young Autobot Academy drop-out and some other things, but that does not mean it's terrible. In fact, this show is the total opposite of terrible, and what's the opposite of terrible? Oh, that's right, AWESOME!!!!!!! People hate it because of a) being very, very, very different from past generations and b) the Autobots and Decepticons' designs were taken from the live-action movies directed by Michael Bay (They're awful, but at least the action scenes are over-the-top mind-blowing). That's just bullshit. The story is very awesome, the characters are very likeable and have lots of personality (except for Sentinel Prime, he's a huge dick) and humor is spot-on. It would have been the perfect show and number 1 on the list if it weren't for the huge number of unresolved plot holes (like Ultra Magnus's condition or Sari's mysterious origin) left in the last season. What a shame. 2 - Ben 10: Omniverse - Hell yes! This is the perfect Ben 10 series! I don't care what anyone says! This show is and always will be the best Ben 10 series they could ever come up with. This show mixes Ultimate Alien, Alien Force and the original series all together and makes them 10 times better (pun intended). The design and art style are very similar to Transformers: Animated and everything about this show is a homage to the original series (aliens voiced by different actors instead of just Dee Bradley Baker, aliens having their own outfits based on Ben's clothes and the appearance of young Ben). Just like Ultimate Spider-Man, this show got a huge buttload of undeserved hate, even from the most die-hard Ben 10 fans. It really made me weep and cry for humanity when I heard them saying that it's worst show ever because the design looks stupid. You know that feeling you get when you lose faith in mankind? I just felt it from the haters. They hate it simply because of the design. REALLY, HATERS???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you excuse me, I'm going to use Rath right now to deal with those haters. 1 - Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated - Scooby-Doo was, and still is, a huge part of my childhood. And when I first saw this show, I felt my childhood returning to me, only better than ever before. I actually loved how Velma, Fred and Daphne now have their own personalities and how they made a huge, dark story arc that lasts a whole season, while still following the same formula as the classic show (catching monsters and solving mysteries). This is everything I ever wanted in a Scooby-Doo show and a lot more. People bitch about this show for the same reason as Ben 10: Omniverse - the design. People are saying that this show ruined Scooby-Doo's image and went to their homes crying for their "lost childhood". What a bunch of whiny little bitches! Anyways, this show is just as great as Ben 10: Omniverse, so why did I placed it higher than Ben 10: Omniverse? One word: nostalgia. I love how they made it feel very new and fresh, yet very nostalgic for fans of the classic series. And that is why Scooby-Doo is number 1 on this list. I hope you enjoyed this top 10, because, if you did, then I'm glad to announce that I'm gonna do more of these top 10's. What's my next subject? That's a big secret. Merry Christmas, everybody! :) Category:Blog posts